


Sorry Kid

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha abandons Arya in a race to her boat in a dystopian setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Kid

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - alternate universe: apocalypse/dystopian
> 
> This didn't flow as nicely as I wanted, should have been longer. But, eh.

“I’m sure you’re a nice kid and all…” Asha sighs, pushing her dirty hair out of her face. “But, I can’t afford to be slowed down. I need to get to that ship before anyone else does.”

“I’m not a kid.” Arya insists, crossing her arms. “I can fight.”

“I’m sure.” Asha picks up her satchel and swings it over her shoulder. “But I can’t take any chances. Sorry, kid.”

Asha picks up her axes from the ground and turns away, leaving the petite girl in the dust. 

\---

It is weeks later when Asha finally makes it to the ocean. The blue of the sea is muted by the dust from the fallout. Yet, it is still a welcome sight. Her back aches from carrying the canned food that she has managed to pilfer from varying locations on the way. 

When Asha stumbles onto the wharf, she sees a figure standing on the deck of her ship. Her heart sinks. She took too long. She should not have slept for as long. Four hours of sleep was a luxury that she should have known better than to take for her own.

“Hey, kid.”

A female voice rings out from the figure. Asha looks up again to see a familiar face. It is the girl that she left in the middle of the city. 

“It’s… you.” Asha replies, in disbelief. 

“I told you I wasn’t a kid.” Arya replies coolly. “Now get aboard. I can’t afford to be slowed down.”


End file.
